


Love you, bye

by CutesyMe



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 'love you bye', Cute, Fluffy, M/M, calum loves him, just was inspired, malum, michael is a dork, sorry if it's shitty and already exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"literally just said ‘love you, bye’ on the phone to the room service guy. well then"</p>
<p>Michael is a dork. He tells Calum he loves him before he even met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you, bye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!! So I hope you guys like this. It didn't turn out as cool as it was in my head. Sorry.

Calum hated his job. It was stressful and exhausting, and even though it gave him good money and tips - which is why he started working in this hotel during his vacation - but the amount of snobby people he had to deal with and the hard work was worth more money.

Even today Calum had trudged out of bed after his mother had yelled at him foe five minuted straight. He was sure the day was bound to end up horrible before he even reached the hotel. Calum was even counting down the days he still had to work in that hotel until his vacation ended.

What Calum didn't expect was for a guy to call room service and he was sure that it was going to be some douche who knew what he was ordering but chose to explain about the taste after he  _finished_   _everything_. What Calum got instead was a cute, dorky sounding guy who ordered and then told a joke about Pokemon and then got embarassed about it.

"Never mind, forget it," the guy said and before Calum could say it was okay because the joke was so far the best thing that happened in his whole day, the guy spoke up again. "Love you, bye."

Calum froze and he was sure so did his heart, and for a moment he stood there with the phone still clutched to his ear while the sound of the guy having hung up was ringing. Then he looked at the phone with an open mouth and blinked at it like he had lost it.

Never once did this happen to him and when he thought about how genuine the guy sounded when he said that he loved him, Calum had to smile.

Calum put the phone down and gave the order to the next person, saying he was going to bring the order up to the room.

"How come you want to bring the order?" Ashton, Calum's co-worker asked.

"Just because."

Ashton narrowed his eyes at Calum but didn't say anything else. Calum waited for the order to be finished and then looked at the room number he had to bring the order to. He was a little anxious although he didn't know why. This wasn't unusual for him, but usually no one confessed their love for Calum over he phone although they had never met before.

Calum knew he was making a huge deal out of it but so far his vacations had been boring and Ashton was showing off that Luke kid, who he screwed for fun and now seemed to fall for. Calum also wanted excitement.

Maybe he was afraid that the guy might turn out to be over twenty-nine - he could deal with twenty-nine because there was still a two in the number and not a three like in thirty - and that he would be disappointed. After all Ashton was lucky enough to have met that Luke guy from floor eight.

Before Calum could register it, he was standing in front of the door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" a voice called from inside.

"Room service," Calum called back.

Calum heard some shifting inside of the room and the door opened. Calum raised his eyebrows standing at the figure in the doorway. The guy, more a boy, was looking down on the old fashioned gameboy in his hands and wasn't sparing Calum a glance at all. Calum cleared his throat and the guy looked up after a second.

"Your order," Calum said.

The guy smiled at Calum and Calum fell in love with how much his eyes were sparkling. He loved that they were green and a good contrast to his black hair.

"Thank you, I'm actually starving," the guy said and when he pulled out his wallet to maybe give Calum a tip, Calum beat him to it.

"You know, at least you should take me out on a date first or like tell me your name before you declare your love for me over the phone," Calum said and slowly watched the boy in front of him become crimson red.

Calum smirked at him and then left, leaving the boy to gape at his retreating form.

**~**

Calum wished he could say that this was it and that he returned to his daily life, but he didn't. Thoughts about the boy haunted him and every time someone called room service he hoped it was him.

He knew it was getting ridiculous, especially when Ashton approached him.

"Why don't you just go over there and bone him already?" Ashton asked and Calum sighed.

"Just go and fuck Luke again during your working hours, and this time, don't come back smelling like sex," Calum retorted and Ashton gaped at him offended.

"I don't smell like sex and Luke is out today," Ashton pouted.

Calum shook his head but was smiling. He sighed again and answered the phone when it rang, getting excited when he saw the room number he anticipated to see.

He introduced himself, a little overexcited, and asked what he could do for the caller. The boy on the other end was silent for a moment until he stuttered out his order.

"Is that it or can I do something else for you sir?" Calum asked and he knew he was being flirtatious.

The boy gulped and muttered. "No, thanks. That's it. Bye."

"What? No declaration of love today?" Calum sassed and smiled cockily.

He wanted to see the dark haired boy, wanted to see his reaction and admire it. The boy was a stuttering mess and Calum decided to take mercy on him.

"Your order will be sent to your room as fast as possible sir. Have a nice day."

It was obvious for Calum that he was going to take up the order, waited for it to be finished giddily. He ignored the teasing looks he was getting from Ashton and excitedly went to the lift with the order. It was nothing big, rather small and Calum wondered if the boy used it as an excuse to meet him.

Soon Calum was knocking at the boy's door again, and chuckled when he heard a crash come from the inside and then some profanities. The door was opened and the boy from yesterday was standing in front of Calum with a bashful look on his face.

"Your order, sir," Calum said and the boy nodded at that.

"Thank you. I appreciate that," the boy replied awkwardly.

"No problem at all. Anything for the love of my life."

Calum smirked when he saw the boy blush again and lower his gaze for a moment.

"Have a nice day, sir," Calum said and was a little sad that he had to leave.

"Michael," the boy called after Calum and he turned around. "My name's Michael."

Calum smiled. "Calum. I hope we meet again Michael."

Michael nodded and Calum left.

**~**

It became a routine for Michael and Calum for Michael to call room service and for Calum to bring him the order to his room and make the boy flustered. But Calum would be lying if he said that the cute boy flirting back wasn't having am effect on him at all.

Sometimes Michael called more often than only once and Calum appreciated it as he ignored Ashton's words and looks.

Calum was again standing in front of Michael's door but this time on his day off and with the intention of asking the boy if he wanted to hang out with him. The door was opened and before Calum could say anything the breath was knocked out of his chest when he saw Michael standing in front of him, this time blonde.

Michael's eyes widened because he didn't expect Calum to stand in front of his room and in addition to that with a tank top that displayed his beautiful collarbones and tattoos and his dark skinny jeans.

"Your hair is blonde," was the first thing Calum said.

Michael went through his hair with a hand and looked up unsure. "Yeah, is it bad?"

Calum was surprised by the insecureness in his voice and shook his head. "No, it's great. You look wow."

Michael smiled. "Thanks. Uh, I didn't order anything. Mum almost killed me for ordering so much."

Calum laughed and shook his head. "I'm not working today. I just wanted to ask if you maybe want to hang out. If you have time."

"That'd be great," Michael whispered with a smile and both of them stood there for a moment, smiling at each other.

Then Michael made some room for Calum to enter and Calum sent a text to Ashton fast to bring up the things he ordered. Calum smiled when he heard Green Day playing.

"I love Green Day," Calum said and Michael smiled at him.

It went on from there and Michael was confused when a curly haired boy brought room service over and smiled when he heard Calum and the boy banter around. Michael didn't comment on the food and only asked Calum if he wanted to play FIFA, an offer Calum couldn't deny.

Calum stayed at Michael's room until nine pm and had to leave although he didn't want to, Michael was just way too perfect he decided after he got to know the boy.

"I'm going tomorrow," Michael mumbled when he and Calum were just looking at each other.

Calum's smile faltered and he felt his chest cave in. Michael was leaving and that so soon. He couldn't do that after they just got to know each other. And where was he even leaving to? Brisbane? Perth? England? AMERICA?

"You can't leave," Calum choked out, panic slightly lacing his voice.

"I also can't stay here forever," Michael pointed out and suddenly Calum found his fingers all too interesting. "It's not like I'm going too far away. We can still meet each other."

The hope in Michael's voice brought a soft smile onto Calum's face but he was still afraid to ask how this was going to go. He didn't want to lose such a cool person who fit him that well. They could be only friends but Calum doubted he could keep himself from falling for that boy.

Calum gulped. "How?"

"We exchange phone numbers and then meet up," Michael retorted as if it was the most obvious thing.

Calum scoffed. "And how are we going to do that with you living hours away?"

"Hours?" Michael seemed confused. "I don't live that far from here. Maybe half an hour."

Calum gaped at Michael and sat on his knees, facing Michael wholly. "Wait. You live here in Sydney?"

"Yeah, what did you think?"

"Well you're residing in a hotel if you've forgotten. I thought you at least live three hours from here."

Michael laughed out loud and shook his head. "Thankfully not. My parents and I stayed here because there was a wasp nest in our house and we needed to vacate it for a couple days so they coulf get it safely. Now we're going back to our house, which is in Sydney."

"Hey, that's not my fault," Calum pouted although he was excited like a puppy.

Needless to say that Calum and Michael did exchange numbers and it made a funny story to tell people that they fell in love with each other after Michael declared his love for Calum over the phone that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, what did you think?


End file.
